Adventures of Chance
by Ralfil
Summary: A human turned Eevee tries to find his way in a world completely different from the one he's used to. After all, it's not every day that you get taken from a world where there are no Pokemon and put in one where there are no humans.


Well, this is my first attempt at a good story. Please R&R. Please no flames though. If you see any grammatical errors let me know and I'll try to correct them.

**Adventures of Chance**

**Prologue:**

_Hm? Is there something you need?_

…

_Really? Well that is certainly an interesting predicament._

…

_Well, he'd have to do a bit of a transition. Can't just rush into these things you know._

…

_I see. That is a viable option. What about-_

…

_Unfortunately, that just will not do. I promised them that they would never go through that again. Besides, for what you need, it would go better if he keeps it._

…

_I can send you one, but he'll need to keep it. I will want him back safely. After all, this is his home. He belongs here in the end._

…

_Expect him soon._

**Chapter 1 – Too much too fast:**

Well, this has just been one crazy day after another. I really have no idea what's going on right now. I'm completely lost. What I do know, however, is that my life didn't used to be this crazy. It was a lot more normal.

I was just an average kid, well, maybe a little above average. But anyways, I was just living my life like everyone else: working, getting ready to go to school, enjoying time with my family, that sort of thing. Now I have no idea how I even got here. There was nothing different about the day. I was enjoying being at home finally for the first time in a while. I had gotten a job holding a sign for a pizza store. I know it's nothing special, but it was an easy-come easy-go kind of job since I wasn't going to be home for long. It was just a short break before I started school again.

Anyways, there was really nothing new about the day. When I went to bed that night I fully expected to wake up in the same bed the next morning. Well, I didn't. That in itself was confusing. I woke up in a firm, regular, twin sized bed. Now, this wouldn't seem too out of place for most people, but my grandparents had left us with some very nice beds. Mine happened to be a waterbed. I'm pretty sure they don't even make those anymore.

Obviously, I looked around to see if I could discern anything from my surroundings. It definitely wasn't my room. I slowly got out of the foreign bed mumbling to myself, "This is a different kind of dream. I wonder what prompted this one." I saw an orderly room. There was a closet, a wooden desk with a chair, and a window. It didn't take long for me to notice that there was no door. I noticed that the desk seemed to have a picture frame on it. I walked over and picked it up.

The picture showed a Pokémon smiling. Hmm, I definitely hadn't played those games in a while. What was it? … Ahah! It was an eevee! Though the picture didn't look exactly like the artwork I was familiar with. I set the picture back down a looked around some more. There was also a note on the desk. I picked it up and read it. The handwriting was quite good. "When you feel fully rested, drop the picture out the window" it said. What in the world?

Well, this was getting a lot more bizarre every moment, but if it was a lucid dream (which it was feeling more like every moment) then I figured there was no harm in a little exploring to see what my mind had in store. I glanced at the window. There were some curtains covering it, so I didn't see anything past them. There was a faint light behind them. "Probably a setting sun or something like that" I muttered to myself.

I decided to explore my more immediate surroundings first. I walked over to the closet and opened it to see that there wasn't much in there. It was just an outfit on a hanger: a brown polo shirt and pants. I looked at myself. I was still in my pajamas. Huh. Usually my dreams involved me already being in a different outfit. I was starting to get really confused. This also wasn't as interesting as I had hoped it would be.

At this point I decided to wake up and go back to sleep. If I could get a different dream than this one I would consider that a step up for sure. I concentrated on opening my real eyes and … nothing happened. Well, I'd had trouble getting out of a dream before, but this was trying my patience. I didn't know anyone who didn't wake up after this one, so I pinched myself in the arm.

Ouch. I had pinched pretty hard. Now this wasn't good. If I could feel pain then this definitely wasn't a dream. Evidently I had been kidnapped by some weirdo. I started looking around frantically. My searches revealed nothing new. There really was hardly anything in this room. I pushed the curtain aside to look outside. That definitely didn't help the situation. I appeared that I was several stories up. I also knew that I had never seen this place before. There was just a lot of grass as far as I could see, and on the horizon was the source of the light. It was the setting sun. There was absolutely no way that I could get down. I stepped back from the window and let the curtain fall back in place.

Well, so much for getting out of here. It appeared that I was stuck until my captor arrived back from wherever he was, and I had nothing to defend myself with. I sat back down on the bed and put my head in my hands. Ugh. This was not my day. "Okay, calm down. Let's think this through." I said to no one, "I'm in an unrecognizable place that I've never been to before. I can't do anything but sit here and wait for whoever brought me here shows up." I looked down at myself again. Hmm, if I was going to see who this was I didn't want to do so in my pajamas. It might give me a little more dignity if I was dressed. I glanced at the closet. "I guess they prepared for this."

After changing into the clothes provided I scanned the room again. My eyes fell onto the desk and its note again. "That's right," I muttered. "When I'm ready I can drop this drawing out the window." I sighed. There really wasn't much else to do. I grabbed it and went back to the window. Pulling the curtain back I looked around again. Still no change it appeared. I stuck the drawing out the window and dropped it. I braced myself for the reaction. Nothing happened.

"Well, that was anti-climatic." I said as I looked down and the picture frame which had fallen face down. I heard something behind me and started to turn to see what it was. Before I was able to turn much at all, however, I got pushed out the window. At that point I started screaming. Mind you, it wasn't a girly scream. It was more along the lines of, "I'M FALLING TO MY DEATH!" kind of scream, though not in so many words.

Then I woke of screaming.


End file.
